


Showing You Off

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Sonny partake in a photoshoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing You Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the cutest photoshoot ever in existence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/70968) by Soap Opera Digest. 



Will stood in front of the mirror in his and Sonny’s bedroom, smoothing down the lapels on his brown blazer.

Sonny sidled up behind him, wrapped his arms around Will’s waist, and hooked his chin over Will’s shoulder. “You ready for this, Mr. Big Famous Author?”

Will jabbed his elbow into Sonny’s stomach. “Stop it,” but he chuckled and turned around in Sonny’s arms, draping his own over Sonny’s shoulders. “What about you? I’m showing you off, Mister.” Sonny grinned and leaned forward to press their lips together. They kissed lazily for a few minutes until there was a knock on the front door.

Will broke the kiss and pulled away from Sonny, but slipped his hand into Sonny’s, intwined their fingers together, and led Sonny out into the apartment. They opened the door hand-in-hand and came face to face with Will’s publicist.

"Great, you’re all ready," Lilah said, pushing past them into the apartment without an invitation. "The interviewer and photographers should be here in a few minutes," she continued, clicking away at something on her Blackberry. "We’re going to do the photoshoot first, get that out of the way, and then sit you down and do the interview."

"Sure," Will answered robotically as there was a loud knock on the door. Sonny opened it and was nearly knocked over by the cameramen and interviewer making their way into the apartment.

Will and Sonny watched as the cameramen set up their equipment, directed loudly by Will’s publicist. Twenty minutes later, Lilah came up for air and turned to Will and Sonny. “Okay, so first we’re going to take some shots here in the apartment and then take some others around town, especially at your club, Sonny, and your family’s pub, Will. I think that will really show your lives, you know? Okay, great,” she said, without waiting for their responses. “So we’ll start with you two in the kitchen. I want Will holding a coffee pot and each of you holding a coffee mug.”

After five minutes, they were cleared to put down the props and look at the picture.

"We look stupid," Will said and Sonny threw his head back in laughter.

"No you don’t," Lilah said. "It really shows your domesticity. I wish you’d let me take a picture of your baby. I know, I know. You don’t want her exposed," she said before Will could interject. "Anyway, the fans’ll love it. Next, I want you guys on the couch. Grab your guitar, Will."

They obeyed and sat down on the couch next to each other, a guitar in Will’s hand. When they were seated, Sonny shifted closer to Will and draped his arm around the back of the couch, as Will’s fingers absentmindedly picked at the strings. Will turned his head to look at Sonny and Sonny smiled at him.

The camera went off and Will turned to Lilah. “I didn’t - were we supposed to be posing?”

"Nope. Perfect," Lilah answered, smiling fondly.

"Fantastic. Time to hit up the square." Ten minutes later, they were in a change of clothes and posing around Horton Town Square.

"I like that one," Sonny said, pointing at a picture on one of the screens of the two of them being silly with their heads sticking out over a potted flower.

"That one it is," Lilah agreed and ushered them through the square towards the Brady Pub.

After another change of clothes, (Lilah wanted it to look like the pictures were taken over the course of a week, even though Will didn’t think anyone would be convinced.), Will and Sonny were seated at a booth in the corner of the pub. (Caroline nearly beat them down into the floor in her insistance that they not disturb her customers.)

Lilah assured her no one would be bothered and then grabbed two menus from behind the bar. She placed them on the edge of the table and said, “Okay, Sonny, I want you to give Will one of those flowers from the vase on the table.”

Sonny smirked and decided to do one better. Instead of handing Will the flower, he placed it behind Will’s ear. Will smiled at Lilah’s huff of annoyance but the photographer took the photo anyway.

To appease her, they agreed to let her dictate their poses for the next few pictures until she finally told them to “just be yourselves.” They grinned at each other, each grabbed a menu, and hid their faces behind the menus so that the camera could only see their eyes.

Lilah shook her head in exasperation but they knew she thought they were adorable. “Alright, change back into the clothes you started the day in and then we’ll head to your club, Sonny.”

Unfortunately for Lilah, the club was overrun with customers and Sonny needed to help out T before T had a meltdown. She agreed to allow the interview to take place there instead of at the apartment and Will coaxed Sonny into posing for one last photo: the two of them standing together, Will’s arm around Sonny’s neck, and Sonny’s head leaning against Will’s shoulder.

Later, when they were looking at the mock up of the photos that Lilah had sent them, Will and Sonny both decided that that last one was their favorite.


End file.
